Pokemon Hogwarts
by phantom00
Summary: Disowned by his parents for being a Squib, in favor of his twin brother the boy-who-lived. Young Harry Potter becomes a pokemon maser started teaching at Hogwarts because Pokemon starts appearing at Hogwarts.


Chapter 1 Hogwarts and Pokémon

A black haired, green eyed, 13 year old Pokémon Master Harry Masters was relaxing in Viridian Forest resting on a giant purple animal when an odd looking creature flew and landed next to him with a note attached to its leg. It looked like a Noctowl but it was snow white. Judging by the creatures actions Harry took the letter and it seemed pleased when he took it and it read.

_Dear Mr. Masters,_

_I'm writing to you because I'm an Deputy Headmistress of a school to the west, where there are no Pokémon_ _(_Harry raised an eyebrow at_), several months ago these wonderful creatures has started appearing in a nearby forest to the school and I wanted an expert, such as yourself, to teach the students about them and how to approach them. I'll be waiting in one weeks' time in Pewter City in the Pokémon Center for your reply._

_Signed,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Harry read the letter again and asked the creature he was resting on, which appeared to be reading the letter too, "So partner, what do you think we sure do?"

The Nidoking roared and Harry said, "I thought so too."

_One Week Later_

Harry was sitting on some benches along with his Pokémon partner was in the Pokémon center waiting for this McGonagall to show up.

Just then the doors slid open and a women in her mid-50's to early 60's walked in and looked around and Harry got up and walked towards the woman.

"Are you McGonagall," Harry asked.

"Yes I am," McGonagall replied, "You're the Pokémon master, Harry Masters, which I'm supposed to meet."

"Yes I am," Harry replied.

McGonagall stared and said, "Sorry I thought you'd be older."

Harry smiled and said, "I get that a lot."

Nidoking let out a grunt and Harry got the message and he said, "Sorry about that bud. This is my partner, Prince."

McGonagall then said, "Can we talk somewhere in private, I want to talk business with you."

"Ah yes, your letter," Harry said, "Hogwarts?"

"How did you know," McGonagall replied shocked.

"Squib," Harry answered, "Family disowned me when I was 5 when they found out, changed my name at 7, became a trainer at 10, a master by the age of 12, now they want me back."

Nodded they walked into an empty back room in the Center and they got talking.

"When did the Pokémon start showing up," Harry asked.

"April," McGonagall replied.

"Let me guess," Harry said, "You want me to come to Hogwarts to teach a class about Pokémon?" McGonagall nodded, and Harry continued, "I have one condition about teaching."

"What's that," McGonagall asked.

"Your Headmaster, Dumbledore, has no say in my teaching methods," Harry said.

"That won't be a problem," McGonagall replied, "I just have one question. Why?"

"He's the one that convinced my parents to disown me," Harry replied, "Also he also convinced them to ignore me, while I was living there, in favor of my brother. Did you know I didn't have a proper birthday party or Christmas present until I was 8?"

McGonagall was shocked to say the least.

_September 1__st__ Hogwarts express_

3rd year, Hermione Granger and 2nd year Luna Lovegood were looking for a seat and they came to a compartment where a 13 year-old boy was cleaning a giant egg with odd decorations on it.

"Excuse me," Hermione said getting his attention, "Is anybody seating here?"

"Go ahead," the boy responded.

They walked in, "Hermione Granger, and this is my friend Luna Lovegood."

"Harry Masters," The boy said.

"Harry, how come I've never seen you at Hogwarts before," Hermione said.

"This is my first time," Harry said.

"Transfer student," Hermione asked.

"He's a new professor," Luna said.

Hermione looked at her strange and Harry laughed and said, "What gave me away?"

"Your suitcase," Luna pointed to his suit case that was at the side of his feet. It had the inscription 'Prof. Harry Potter' written on it.

Hermione's eyes widened and asked, "How did you graduate magic school so early?"

"Squib and family disowned me," Harry said.

"That's horrible," Hermione said.

"That's life," Harry said, "You can't control who your birth parents are."

"True," Luna said.

"What subject do you teach," Hermione asked.

"The new Pokémon Care class," Harry replied.

"The odd creatures that's been appearing in the forest lately," Hermione said, "That's what they're called."

"Yep," Harry said, "There's over 600 species of known Pokémon. Each with their own attributes and personality and new ones are being discovered all the time. In my opinion someone like Professor Oak, a Pokémon researcher, is better teaching this class better than I am. Just because I know how take care of Pokémon eggs, like this one, doesn't mean I'm good."

Just then 2 red head boys stood at the compartments door and the one with the lightning bolt scare said, "Hey look the horrible know it all, and Loony Lovegood is corrupting the new student. I'm James Sirius Potter and this Ron Weasely. Stick with me I'll show you that we are better sort then these two."

During James's speech Harry went back to cleaning his egg and Ron shouted, "We're talking to you!"

Harry went on cleaning his egg and that's when a 7th year Head Boy walked behind them and said, "James, Ron I hope you don't somehow insult Professor Masters here."

"Professor, him" James asked, "Is that joke?"

"When do I joke," Percy replied.

The two friends paled and Harry looked up and smiled at him.

_Hogwarts after Sorting_

Headmaster Dumbledore, stood up and announced, "I have to make announcements to make before we start the feast. We have several new Professors to introduce. Our new Magical Creatures Professor is Hagrid." Most of the students, minus most of Slytherin started clapping. "Our new Defense of the Dark Arts is ex-Auror Professor is Sirius Black." The students clapped for him, the Weasley twins clapped the loudest of their hero. "And finally for the new subject, Pokémon Care, the Professor is Harry Masters, a Pokémon master." The students politely clapped for him.

Harry stood up and bowed to the students.

_To be Continued_


End file.
